


Kiss Me 'Til I'm Drunk

by StarlightAfterAStorm



Series: A Love That Will Last [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Stark AU, F/M, Let's all get drunk, Or let's get Darcy drunk, partytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/pseuds/StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a party is thrown. Tony is twitchy. Pepper is exasperated. Charlie, Natasha, and Clint are all knowing. Steve is jealous, confused and then shocked, in that order. Darcy is a little shy. Until she gets drunk. Why did they let Darcy throw a party again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so here is the next part of my "A Love That Will Last" Series. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Rated M for swearing and brief mentions of child abuse and attempted suicide. Nothing explicit. Is that too high?

“Party!”

Dad looks up at her from where he was welding.

“Party?”

Darcy nods. 

“Party. We should have a belated New Year’s/Christmas/We All Need a Fucking Drink So Why Not Do It Together? Party”

Dad rolls his eyes, “Look, Kid. We’re not exactly the most sociable of people. I mean, you know I’m always up for any excuse to go crazy, but the rest of them? If you can get everyone together then by all means, have your party.”

“Daaa-aaad. Come on. You’re not even gonna help me? Mischief must be managed!”

Dad won’t look at her. Darcy’s giving him that puppy dog pout she knows he really wishes he hadn’t taught her. He’d thought, at the time, he could use her to bribe Pepper. He never counted on his own kid turning against him like she’s doing now. 

“You’ve been re-reading Harry Potter again haven’t you?”

“Dad. Seriously. Normally you’d jump at the chance to create chaos like this. Just imagine. All of the Avengers together. Dead drunk. And Jarvis will be filming the whole thing. Right J?”

“Yes, Miss Darcy.”

She knows that’s gonna pique his interest. 

“You sure are pushing this hard, Kid. Any ulterior motives I should know about?”

Darcy shakes her head, “Nope. Just wanna cause some mayhem.” And if a super cute super soldier happened to show up, well all the better then. “Ooh, if it’s gonna be an Avenger’s party, can I invite Charlie? Or do I have to jump through some secret-y spy-y shadow-y set-on-flame hoops?” She wiggles her fingers for spooky emphasis. 

“Do we care?” Dad answers.

Darcy pretends to think about it for a minute before she shakes her head and jumps down from the table she’d sat on. 

“Nope!. Thanks, Dad. I’m gonna go and try to see how early I can make this happen.”

Darcy skips out of the lab, feeling like she’s walking on air. Okay, she’s got Dad in her corner, definitely Pep. Jane shouldn’t be _too_ hard to convince. Dr. B will be harder but she feels like she can bribe him with more homemade mochi and green tea. Natasha and Clint are still technically MIA, but she did send them a text the week before and they said they might be coming back soon. Maybe if Darcy bribes them with sweets too? She can even invite Mr. Yes I’ve Got An Eyepatch, So What? and his right hand, Miss Don’t Fuck With Me I’m Maria Hill. That just leaves Steve. 

Darcy stops short, her cheeks just a bit flushed. Steve. Mr. I’ve Got The Most Rocking Body You’ve Ever Seen Except for Thor And the Most Charming Smile To Beat Out a Disney Prince. 

There’s something about him. And not just the physical. Yeah, the guy’s smoking hot. And she only met the guy once when she shanghaied him for a tea party with Dr. B. But he was just, so earnest and honest and charming. 

Darcy shakes her head and makes her way back up to her apartment to make some calls. She’s got to get started on this. She’s got calls to make and scientists to bribe. Eventually she’ll have to figure out the Steve thing and getting him to the party too, but she’ll cross that bridge when it comes. First off, a call to Charlie. 

She misses him. 

***

2 days later, Darcy’s door is knocked on while she’s in the middle of melting chocolate. 

“Hold on! I’m coming!” 

Licking a bit of chocolate off her thumb, she opens the door to see a lanky man with messy brown hair. 

“Charlie Bartlett! You didn’t tell me you were coming!” Darcy wraps her arms around him and squeezes him for all he’s worth.

“How could I not come? I haven’t seen you since you moved to New York and you sounded odd on the phone.”

“I did not.”

Charlie nods mock solemnly, “Yes, I am your best friend and I can tell when you are upset through my magic psychic powers.”

Darcy throws a towel at his head.

“Dude, don’t even joke about psychic powers or you’ll set off some SHIELD alarm somewhere. And I am not _upset_. I’m just confused. And worried for Dad.”

“I know you are Darce. On the one hand your Dad is going through a tough time and you’re trying to deal with that even while he’s dealing with it. And on the other hand, you’re developing a crush on your Dad’s teammate with whom he doesn’t get along with.”

“Ugh! Don’t say it like that!” Darcy goes back to her melted chocolate, adding in heavy cream and a little bit of ground coffee. 

“Well, how do you want me to say it then?”

“I don’t know. Just not like that. I mean, I don’t know. I only met the guy once. He was really nice is all.”

She turns around to look at Charlie who is putting on his fake innocent face. 

“Ok. Fine, Doc. Shrink my head.”

Charlie cocks his head a little, scrutinizing her and it takes everything Darcy has to not cross her arms over her chest. 

“I’ve never seen you shy before, Darce.”

Ok, she was so not expecting that.

“Shy? I am never shy. I am loud and outspoken with no filter.”

Charlie says nothing. Only stands up and comes around the counter to turn off the stove. He grabs the tea towel sitting next to it and picks up the hot bowl. With the other hand he leads Darcy over to her bright green couch. Darcy snags the bowl of cut strawberries from the counter corner as they pass it. 

The two of them settle down on the round red loveseat instead of the couch and Darcy scoots over the little round end table so that it sits in front of them and they can reach the bowls more easily. 

Charlie doesn’t say anything yet. Just lets their legs tangle together and brings her in for a hug. Darcy enjoys the embrace. No one’s held her like this in years. Not since they broke up. She arches her neck a little when he starts to run his fingers through her hair. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Darcy. You take after your Dad more than you’d like to admit. The both of you put up this front when you’re hiding all this hurt inside. And I know you don’t really want me to go too deep into the psychological mumbo jumbo, but there’s always gonna be a part of you that’s still the shy little girl from your childhood. The one who hid all her stuff away and bottled everything up because she was afraid of getting hit. Does Tony even know about that?”

Darcy shakes her head. She doesn’t want Dad to ever know about Barbara hitting her. 

“He would’ve gone ballistic if he ever knew.”

“See? You’re still hiding things. Now tell me about what’s really going on with your Dad and your crush on Captain America.”

Darcy rips her head away, “Oh my God, Charlie. I’m telling you it’s nothing. I met the guy once and he’s super cute and super nice. And I’ve already told you, Dad’s been in a funk since he got his arc reactor removed. I think he kind of misses being Iron Man a little, but he’s too scared of triggering his PTSD. He and Pep have been in New York for a week, but he hasn’t really interacted with anyone. Except me and Pep. And sometimes Dr. B, maybe.”

Charlie nods slowly, his brow crinkling a little and his hand returning to her hair. 

“Charlie?”

“Just thinking. Darcy, you haven’t shown any interest in guys since we broke up. And I mean more than just a passing glance. Even though you attract attention everywhere.”

Darcy gives an indelicate snort, “You mean in my baggy secondhand sweaters?”

Charlie rolls his eyes at her, “Yeah but that doesn’t hide the fact that you’re too gorgeous to be real. And you’re not _always_ wearing those sweaters.”

“Yeah, but you can’t tell me the hugest appeal to all of these hypothetical guys-”

“They’re not hypothetical!”

“-are _these_.” She motions to her bust. “No matter what, attention always goes to these.”

Charlie shakes his head, “That wasn’t the first thing that attracted me to you.”

Darcy says nothing, but smiles and leans back into him. 

“Is that what makes him different for you this time? That this Steve guy didn’t look straight at your chest when you first met?”

Darcy buries her head in his shoulder with a groan.

“Seriously Charlie, the guy was nice. And I haven’t really met a lot of nice guys since you. I mean, he’s Captain Freaking America for God’s sake. So, yeah I’m attracted on multiple levels, but it’s not like I’m planning on running away with him or anything.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it.”

“Please and thank you.” 

Darcy lifts her head in order to grab a strawberry from the bowl. She twirls it in the chocolate before stuffing the whole thing into her mouth. She chews contemplatively before asking Charlie,

“Charlie? If I could convince my Dad to come talk to you, would you be down for it? Like, professionally? I think it’d be better than him trying to talk to Dr. B. Dr B doesn’t really have the... temperament to be that kind of doctor. He... he really needs to talk to someone besides Pepper.”

Charlie nods in agreement, “Of course, Darce. If you can convince your dad to come talk to me, I can try to get through to him.”

“Ick. That might be harder than I thought. I still don’t think Dad likes you very much.”

Charlie snorts a little as he takes another bite of his strawberry, “Yeah...” 

He doesn’t have to say anything else. 

Darcy giggles, which makes Charlie giggle and soon the pair of them are sprawled across the loveseat, laughing for all they’re worth. 

It feels good, Darcy thinks. She hasn’t laughed like that in a long time. 

She sits up, or tries to and grasps his hand between hers.

“Okay, pity party for Darcy over. Oh, speaking of parties. Avengers party. I’m trying to arrange it. But tell me you’ll come. I already told Fury this is happening and you’re the only civilian ‘not-in-the-know-but-you-kind-of-really-are’ that’s coming. It’s probably gonna happen Friday. I’ve already contacted everyone but Steve.”

And wasn’t that gonna be fun? She’d deliberately pushed it away, but it was already Tuesday. She couldn’t put it off any more. 

“But seriously. That’s enough about me. Tell me about you. How is it with that girl you were telling me about? Samantha?”

“Sarah.” Charlie corrects. “It’s nothing serious I don’t think. Not right now. But it could be.”

Darcy smiles widely at him, “That’s good. Great. Amazing. Does she make you happy?”

“Yeah. Yeah she does.”

Charlie pulls her against him so they’re snuggled up again.

“You deserve to be happy.” Darcy murmurs into his shoulder. 

“So do you, you know.”

Darcy looks up at him. Charlie’s floppy brown hair is swept away from his eyes. His jaw has filled out a little. He’s not as wiry as he was in high school, but not overly bulky. He’s grown even taller since last time she’d seen him. But his eyes are still that playful, warm grey-green. If this were 5 years ago she’d have kissed him.

Instead, Darcy presses a soft kiss to the fingers of her right hand. Then, she presses those fingers to Charlie’s smooth cheek. 

“I know, Charlie Bartlett. And thank you.” 

 

 

***

The next morning, Darcy sits in front of the fireplace in her bedroom. She’s curled up on the giant beanbag in front of it with a cup of coffee cradled in her hands, clad only in short shorts and a loose t-shirt. In her lap are her StarkPhone and the scrap of paper she’d written Steve’s number on when Natasha gave it to her. 

“Okay, c’mon Darcy. You’re a Stark in all but name. And Starks aren’t cowards. It’s just inviting the guy to a party. For all the Avengers. Okay.”

Steeling herself, Darcy quickly dials the numbers and presses the phone to her ear. She waits as the phone rings and rings, her anxiety levels increasing the longer no one answers. Eventually, the beep comes and asks her to leave a message.

“Oh, um hey, Steve. It’s Darcy. Lewis. Darcy Lewis. From Stark Tower? We had tea that one time with Dr. B? Well yeah I’m just calling-”

“Miss Darcy?” 

“Eep.” Darcy starts a little as Steve’s deep voice calls her name. Her coffee spills a little and she hisses in pain as the hot liquid splashes against her bare skin. “Ow, _fuck_.”

“Miss Darcy? Are you okay?”

Darcy winces a little in embarrassment. “Yeah, no. I’m okay. I just spilled a little coffee on myself. No biggie.”

“Is there something you wanted, Miss Darcy?”

“Oh! Um, Yeah. I just wanted to invite you to the Tower for a party this Friday. It’s for all of the Avengers. Kind of a ‘Woohoo! We Survived Last Year So Let’s All Get Together And Get Drunk’ kind of a party.”

“I... I don’t know Miss Darcy. I mean, alcohol doesn’t really affect me. My metabolism burns it off too fast. “ HIs voice sounds unsure and Darcy rushes to reassure him.

“Oh, dude that _sucks_. But even if you can’t get smashed, you should still come. I’ve got everybody else coming too. I even convinced Dr. B and Mr. Eyepatch to show up for a little bit. It’s not going to just be, like, a crazy frat party or anything. Promise.”

“You got Fury to agree to come?” His voice is incredulous, laughter coloring it, and Darcy takes that as a good sign. 

“Yup.” She pops the ‘p’, “You want the whole guest list? Jane, Dr. B, The Super-Spies aka Natasha and Clint, Pep, Da-Tony, Pirate Fury, Head-Bitch-in-Charge Hill, and moi, of course. The only one we’re missing is our Asgardian Prince, Thor. Oh! And a good friend of mine who I had to get a bunch of clearance for is coming too, but you don’t have to worry about him. He’s super-trustworthy.”

“O-oh.” There’s a startled element to Steve’s tone and Darcy brushes it off on him being bombarded by the info of who’s coming. 

“So? Yay or nay? Just remember, if you say nay, I’m gonna send Iron Man over to go pick you up anyway.”

Steve chuckles over the phone and the sound of it sends butterflies aflutter in Darcy’s stomach. 

_Stop it, Darcy. Focus._

“Sure Miss Darcy. I’ll come. Friday you said?”

Darcy nods her head wildly even though she knows he can’t see her, “Yeah! Friday starting at 5, or dinnertime-ish cuz food’s gonna be served, and ending whenever everyone passes out. Pretty sure Tony’s cool with you all bunking in for the night too.”

“Ok then. I’ll see you then, Miss Darcy.” 

“See you then, Steve.” Darcy breathes out before hanging up. 

She sits there, in her comfy beanbag in front of the fireplace, and looks down at the phone in her hand and groans to herself. 

“Oh, I am in _so_ much trouble.

 

 

***

“So? How’d it go?”

“How’d what go?”

“Asking that guy out?”

“ _What?_ Charlie, all I did was ask him to a party. Not out on a date.”

“Psh, like that’s not gonna happen eventually.”

“Charlie, you’ve never even met this guy.”

“But I will at the party, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll introduce you to everyone. Including Fury.”

“Nice try trying to distract me by threatening me with a shadowy authority figure who runs and even more shadowy secret government agency. How was it?”

“Ugh, I hate you sometimes-”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. It was fine. I psyched myself out before and after, but when I’m actually talking to him, it’s like I go on autopilot and just spew out whatever comes to mind.”

“Well that’s how you normally are so that’s good. At least you’re not clamming up around him. _That_ would be a cause for concern.”

“We’ll see how it goes Friday.”

“See you Friday then. Night, Darce.” 

“Night, Charlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter. Look! Steve made an appearance!
> 
> Also, I absolutely love making obscure references to other works actors have done. Can you spot the tiny insignificant small one here? (I mean besides Charlie). 
> 
> The next one should be up within a day or two. For sure by the end of the week. I've already got about 3000 words for that one written. Then its actual party time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. Except for the last paragraph or so, this has sat largely finished on my hard drive for the last two weeks. But here you go. I don't know if I'm entirely happy about how this ended, but I'm sick of re-reading it over and over. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Friday. The day of the party.

Everything is set. The food has been delivered and is either chilling or is being warmed in the oven. The alcohol has all been opened. And Darcy still has 2 hours to get herself ready. It’s not a _fancy_ party or anything, but she’d still like to look nice. 

Black stockings because it is still January after all and black stockings makes anything instantly classy. A dark teal knit dress that hugs her curves. Minimal makeup, except for her favorite red lipstick. Hair a riot of curls. And Darcy’s ready. 

Foregoing shoes for the night, Darcy makes her way down to the common room floor. 

Pep is already there, and Darcy thinks she looks stunning in a demure blush wrap dress. Her hair is straight and her bangs pinned away from her face. Darcy peeks a look at her feet and sees that Pep also decided to be barefoot tonight.

“Pep!”

Pep smiles and holds her arms out, “Hi Darcy. You look gorgeous.”

Darcy giggles a little before returning the compliment. 

“Where’s Dad?”

“Still getting ready. I swear, that man.”

Darcy nods in comprehension and greets Dr. B as he walks in. Jane follows not too long after and the two make their way over to the kitchenette where the food has already been laid out. After making a plate to share between the two of them, they go back to sit at the couch with Pep and Dr. B. 

As soon as Darcy sits down and takes a bite however, she can hear the dulcet tones of her father’s voice, bickering with someone. 

“-just telling you. We could outfit it with some majorly cool upgrades.”

“And I’m telling _you_ , Stark, you’re not touching my shield.”

“...That sounded really dirty.”

“ _Stark._ ” There’s a warning note to Steve’s tone so Darcy decides to graciously save her dad from Captain America’s wrath. She swallows quickly and chokes a little bit in her haste. Taking a moment to sip at her water and to make sure her lipstick hasn’t smeared too badly, she waves her arm over the back of the chair. 

“Steve! Over here. Grab some food and come sit with us!” 

“Hey! How come I don’t get an invite?”

“It’s your place Tony. (As you keep reminding us). Do you really need an invitation to get some of your own food and sit on your own couch?” Bruce’s dry voice cuts effectively through Tony’s indignant whine.

“You’re right, Bruce! It is my house! So why are all of you here?”

Darcy rolls her eyes at her dad’s continuing proclamations that he owns the building and all of them are just leeches feeding off of his awesomeness. 

“Tony, sit down and come eat.” Pep pulls Dad over and saves Darcy from having to do it herself. “There’s pizza and curry and sushi and steamed dumplings so take your pick.”

Steve comes back from the table laden with food and sits gingerly down next to Darcy with his own plate close to overflowing. 

“Whoa there, Steve. Planning on eating us out of house and home?”

“Well Miss Darcy, there is quite a lot of food over there and I wouldn’t want any of you to be burdened with leftovers after all.”

Darcy’s face lights up as she says, mock solemnly “That would be a tragedy.”

“Terrible.” Steve murmurs in agreement, “Which is why I intend to do my very best to save the lot of you from that gruesome fate.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy can see her Dad looking at her, his eyebrows raised in question, but she chooses to ignore him in favor of Steve. Luckily Pep pulls his attention back by offering to feed him sushi. 

Thank you, Pep. That’ll keep Dad busy until he announces that Pep should be feeding him grapes as he lounges in a toga. On a yacht. In the Caribbean. 

Meanwhile, Darcy lets herself fall into a semi-comfortable conversation with Steve, discussing the things he’s done since she saw him last, weeks before. He’d gone through all of the Harry Potter series and he thanked her for suggesting them. He admits that he hasn’t had the time to watch the movies yet, though. Darcy acts scandalized and demands that he come and marathon the whole series here at the Tower.

She feigns hurt when she reminds him that she had invited him to the Tower for movie nights at that long ago tea with Dr. B, but he had yet to come visit. He responds that he must now rectify his mistakes and that he’s terribly sorry for going back on his word with a beautiful dame. 

Darcy’s absolutely glowing with their now comfortable banter and if she didn’t know any better, she’d say Steve is flirting with her a little. She knows better because he still won’t call her by her name without the “Miss” added to it and that still feels a little too formal for her liking. Jarvis is the only other one who calls her “Miss Darcy” for Pete’s sake. 

So caught up with Steve, she hardly even notices when Natasha and Clint walk in, closely followed by Fury and Hill.

“Well, you two look cosy.” Clint pokes his head between the two of them. 

“Clint.” Steve nods in recognition, his cheeks tinting just the barest bit of red.

“Back off, Bird Brain.” Darcy is less forgiving in being interrupted. 

Natasha saunters over, a plate of food in her hands. She hands the plate to Clint as the two sit down on the ottoman in front of Steve.

“Hello Darcy.” Natasha inclines her head a little and gives Darcy a small smile. 

“Natasha! How was the trip back?” Darcy knows her voice is full of embarrassing hero-worship for the SHIELD spy, but she doesn’t really care. She’s a gorgeous, kickass woman who’s practically oozing sex in a soft looking cream sweater and dark jeans while still maintaining an air of ‘Don’t fuck with me, I can kill you 50 different ways with my thumb’. Why wouldn’t Darcy admire her? 

“It was good. Clint only flew us through a storm once.”

“Oh come on Tasha! You’re gonna hold that against me forever?”

The redhead levels cool grey-green eyes on the sharpshooter as she bites into a spinach puff and even Darcy cringes. Clint raises his own brow at her as he catches her hand to press an apologetic kiss to the back of it. 

Darcy and Steve share conspiratorial glances with each other. 

“Okay, we see the two of you y’know. So, Darcy. Why the party?”

Darcy shrugs, “I thought we could all do with a ‘Even Though It’s Past New Year’s, Let’s All Drink And Make a Resolution to Not Take Part in Any Life-Threatening Battles This Year’ party.”

“You know that ‘life-threatening’ is kind of in our job description, right?” Natasha say, not unkindly.

“I know, but you guys can handle yourselves. Some of us have a harder time with it.” Darcy’s eyes cut over to her dad, arguing with Fury over something, “And I just want to celebrate the fact that we’ve survived this all. With everyone who took part.”

“And with an extra somebody apparently.”

Darcy looks confused at Clint’s statement. He nods his head at the door where an out of place Charlie stands. 

“Charlie!” Darcy leaps up and edges her way between Steve and Clint’s knees before running over and launching herself at her best friend. “You’re late, mister!”

“I’m sorry!” He laughs a little as he squeezes her close and even picks her up to twirl her around a little. Darcy squeals a little before snuggling back into him. “I had a client who needed me. He was in a really bad place and I had to talk him down.”

Horrified, Darcy pulls away just a little bit, “Holy shit! He’s ok right? You did your magic psycho mumbo-jumbo and he’s ok, right? Tell me he’s ok.”

“He’s ok. He really is. It was touch and go for awhile, but he’s ok now. I got him to go stay with his sister. It’ll be good for him.”

Darcy pulls him back into her arms, “I’m so glad you’re ok and he’s ok and your magic is still intact.”

Charlie hugs her back before nudging her side.

“Darce? We’ve got an audience.” 

Darcy turns back around and notices every eye in the room on the two of them. Pep and all of the spies look amused. Dad looks like he’s gonna start twitching. Jane and Dr. B look confused. And Steve looks twitchy like Dad, for some reason. Darcy colors slightly and waves her arms wildly, 

“Alright people! Nothing to see here. C’mon Charlie. I’ll go introduce you to everyone.”

She looks up at Charlie only to see him smiling at Steve, like he’s suddenly in on some kind of joke. Swinging her head to look at Steve, she catches the movement of Steve’s own head turning away. 

“Charlie?”

“It’s nothing Darce,” He loops his arms around her waist again, “Who first?”

Darcy’s smile is wicked.

“Fury.”

 

***

An hour later and Darcy and Charlie have made their rounds. Charlie’s been introduced to everyone except for the trio still on the couch. The alcohol has been poured into glasses and everyone has a drink in their hands. Darcy may or may not be on her 4th whiskey sour. 

“Hey! I haven’t introduced you guys yet, right? You guys, this is Charlie. Charlie’s my best friend in the whole wide world. Best, best, best friends.” Darcy wraps her arms around his middle and presses a kiss to his shoulder before nuzzling it. “Charlie, this is Steve, Natasha and Fish Tail.”

“Fish Tail?”

“Shut up, Monkey’s Paw.”

Clint looks to Natasha whose only reply is an amused smile.

“Nice to meet you Charlie. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Thanks. I’ve heard a lot about all of you too. It’s nice to put a face to a name.”

He reaches out to shake each of their hands and Darcy notices his grip is a little tighter than usual when he shakes hands with Steve who doesn’t even greet Charlie. He just nods his head. Rude.

Darcy frowns a little at Steve, but he won’t look at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Charlie, Natasha and Clint sharing a look. Why are they sharing a look?

Spinning around to ask Charlie when he got to be so shady, Darcy trips over her own two feet. The next thing Darcy knows, Captain America’s got her in his arms. 

“Well, hello Captain.” Darcy giggles up at Steve’s face lined with concern. 

“Miss Darcy? I think you might’ve had too much to drink.”

“What? NO! I can totally handle my liquor. I’ve been stealing drinks out of Dad’s liquor cabinet for years! Shh. Don’t tell Dad.”

“Yes, Darcy. But you weren’t drinking multiple tumblers full of alcohol in under an hour.” Charlie tries to be the voice of reason but Darcy shushes him and snuggles a little into Steve’s chest. Distantly, she realizes he’s blushing and she’ll probably be just as embarrassed as he is in the morning, but that doesn’t really matter right now. 

“Shhh, Charlie. Don’t let Dad hear you. He’ll take away my drink.”

“Your Dad’s here?” Steve’s voice is adorably confused and Darcy lets him know that. Charlie excuses himself to try and get Darcy some food and water. 

“Silly. Of course he is. Oh, wait, you don’t know do you? Are you the last to know? No, Thor’s the last to know. But you’re the second last to know.”

“Darcy.” Natasha’s calm voice cuts through the fog and her unwavering eyes keep Darcy grounded. 

“It’s ok, Tasha. We already told Jane and Dr. B. We decided the rest of the Avengers should know too.”

Natasha nods and Clint relaxes a little. Steve just looks disgruntled now that he realizes there’s a secret being kept from him. Charlie comes back with a plate and a glass of water he tries to get Darcy to drink. 

“Here Darce,” Charlie holds out a dumpling with his fingers, “You’ve got to eat something too.”

Darcy leans away from the warmth of Steve’s body, still cradled in his arms, and lets Charlie feed her by hand. 

“Aaahhmmmm.”

“Can anyone tell me what I’m missing now?” Steve throws out, sounding irritated. 

“Darcy Elizabeth Lewis! What _are_ you doing?” Dad’s shrill voice cuts through the tenuous thread of conversation.

But, uh-oh. He does _not_ sound happy. Darcy sits up a little and greets him cheerfully. 

“Hi, Dad!”

“Dad?!?” Steve sounds like he’s choking a little. Abruptly, he scoots Darcy out of his arms and settles her comfortably on the couch next to him, “Did you just say Dad?”

“Hey! I was comfortable there!”

“Kid, you want to explain to me why you’re being handfed while lounging in another guy’s arms?”

“Oh! Oh! Really, Dad? Really? This coming from the guy who was having Pepper feed him earlier?” Darcy stands up a little less stable than she was before. 

“That’s different! Are you _drunk_?”

“How is it any different? And yes, yes I am.”

Darcy’s in her Dad’s face now, inches shorter without any shoes, but father and daughter both have the same scowls on their faces. Their brows scrunch in anger the exact same way. Both have their hands on their hips in mock-authoritarian stances. 

“Oh, Tony. Leave Darcy alone.” Pepper interjects before the argument can escalate.  “She’s a grown woman. She can do what she wants.”

“But... Pep! She... and they... and the ice cube! And the drug dealer kid! And she’s intoxicated!” Tony keeps blustering even as Pepper leads him away to Bruce so he can be distracted with science.

“So... that happened.” Clint’s dry voice cuts through the awkward silence left behind.

“Ugh! Sorry Steve. That’s what I was trying to tell you. That asshole’s kind of my Dad.” The short argument has cut through the alcoholic fog a little and Darcy sits back down, not in Steve’s lap. She reaches for another dumpling. 

“Anyway, yeah. So that’s my big dark secret. SHIELD already knew because, well, they’re SHIELD. And we told Jane and Bruce a couple of weeks ago. Like I said, we decided to tell the rest of the Avengers.”

“Ok.” Steve’s face is twisted in a little grimace and Darcy groans inwardly. Well, if she’d ever had a chance with him before, she sure as hell doesn’t now. 

“So I guess now’s not a good time to talk to him about the thing?” Darcy looks to Charlie who rolls his eyes and reaches over to pat her head comfortingly. 

“I don’t think your Dad is gonna be agreeable right now, Darce. We’ll try talking to him about it maybe after the weekend is over.” 

Darcy pouts, but nods silently. She sighs gustily before standing up. 

“Trust Dad to be such a buzzkill. Seriously. I’m gonna go out to the balcony and see if the cold wakes me up a little.” 

“Miss Darcy? Will you be alright?”

Darcy tries not to snap at Steve but her tone is still a little stiff.

“I’m not a child who needs babysitting Steve. As much as Dad thinks otherwise, I can take care of myself y’know. I’ll only be thirty, forty feet out on the balcony, not going out to walk the shady streets of New York by myself.”

Angry at Dad and angry at Steve for coddling her and angry at herself for probably screwing up getting Dad to talk to Charlie and then now taking it out on Steve, Darcy fairly stomps out the glass doors to the expansive balcony with her glass of water still clutched in her hand. Closing the door softly behind her, she goes to the far corner so she’s out of sight from the majority of the party. Darcy sighs a little as she puts her water on the edge of the balcony. 

“Hey J?”

“Yes, Miss Darcy?”

“Can you play my ‘Petit Prince’ playlist?”

“Of course, Miss Darcy.”

Soft tinkling piano music fills the air outside and Darcy sways a little, following the music and feeling a little ridiculous dancing by herself, but enjoying it all the same. She lets herself relax and loses herself in the melody so that she doesn’t dwell on her anger at her Dad in all of her tipsy righteousness. 

The world spins a little from the alcohol still buzzing a little in her veins but she continues to spin as she hums the melody to herself. Stumbling a little when she twists a little too far, Darcy falls and lands in a plushy chaise lounge. She giggles to herself before it turns into louder laughter. 

“You look prettier when you laugh.”

Darcy’s head whips around to see Steve with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the balcony edge. He looks like a model the way he’s leaning oh so casually in his dark jeans and brown leather jacket. He’s wearing a dark blue button up, the first few buttons left undone and his blonde, blonde hair keeps flipping into his eyes from the wind. 

It’s only now that Darcy realizes she’s been here for at least two replays of her playlist and she wearing thin stockings with no jacket. She tries to hide a shiver but she know Steve sees.

“Here, Miss Darcy. Take my jacket.”

He slips it over her shoulders before she can protest and the leather is warm and smells a little spicy, but not heavily and not cloyingly so. 

“Thank you.” 

Darcy blushes. She can tell Steve’s blushing a little too, but he only gives her that wide, guileless grin. She sighs a little before bringing her knees in and curling into herself. 

“So, how’s it going on the inside?”

“Dr. Foster commandeered your... friend, Charlie. He’s talking to Bruce about meditation techniques I think. Tony’s been wanting to come after you out here, but Miss Potts is holding him back. She’s also somehow gotten into a conversation on the best spas in the world with Natasha.”

“Well that makes sense. I feel like undercover work for Tasha might involve glamming it up sometimes. And Dad always tries to buy Pepper’s forgiveness when he does something stupid by spoiling her. What about the Pirate and his First Mate?”

“Mostly silent and enjoying the liquor, but Maria joined Pepper and Natasha’s conversation I think. Clint... disappeared?”

“Probably hiding out in the vents somewhere. Or roosting on a weathervane.”

Steve nods, silently. He turns to look out across the city and Darcy takes the time to study his profile. Darcy feels butterflies in her stomach and she curses the horrendous feeling of schooltime crushes. He’s just so ridiculously attractive and he’s such a gentleman. He’s basically a Disney Prince. And Darcy knows that girls like her don’t get the Prince. 

She knows the script, she’s already lived through it after all. With Jane as the main character. And even though her Prince is gone for a little bit, nobody doubts that Thor’s gonna come back and sweep Jane back off her feet.

Not that Darcy wants Thor. No. He’s super cut and everything, but he’s not hers. He’s always been Jane’s. And he’s cool in an older brother kind of way. 

Darcy just wishes sometimes she were more like Jane. Or rather, she had Jane’s body type. True Darcy swings effortlessly between pinup girl and bohemian chic, and it doesn’t really bother her most days, but there are some days she’d give anything to have her best friend’s body, the body Pepper has, Natasha has, Barbara has. Darcy’s too much, not enough at the same time. 

She’s gone so deep into her own head, let Barbara back in while her defenses are down, she forgets that Steve’s there until he sits down in front of her and pushes his face close, startling her when she finally notices. 

“Holy shit!”

“That face looks too serious for what’s supposed to be a fun night. I thought I told you, you look prettier when you smile.”

“I thought it was when I laughed?”

“Well, aren’t you smiling when you laugh?”

Darcy rewards him with a smile for that, “Touché.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Steve reaches out and tucks a curl behind her ear and Darcy looks down in embarrassment. When did he get to be so smooth?

“So I talked a little with Charlie and he cleared up some misconceptions I may have had.”

“Oh?” Darcy refuses to look up a him, her cheeks flushed. 

“Yeah,” Steve runs his hand through his hair nervously, “See, I met this beautiful dame and I was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out for a cup of coffee. Only, she beat me to it and invited me to a party.”

Darcy’s heart is thumping, but she grins crazily up at him. “Really now? Seems like a bold girl if you ask me.”

“Well I kind of have a thing for outspoken brunettes.” Steve’s grin matches hers. “Anyway, I kind of got discouraged cuz she mentioned a male colleague coming to the party as well. And since she took the trouble to get clearance for him, it sounded like a date to my ears.”

“What?” 

Darcy tilts her head, but now it’s Steve who won’t look her in the eye.

“So I got all jealous when he walked through the door and she threw herself into his arms.”

“What a hussy.” 

Steve snorts in laughter. 

“But he’s graciously put me out of my misery by telling me she’s a free bird. So I’d kind of like to know if she’d go with me for that cup of coffee? You know, if she wants to?”

Darcy holds out her hand. He clasps her small one between both of his and Darcy closes her eyes in pleasure at the warmth radiating from him and the rough feel of them. He rubs her cold fingers gently and she gives a soft little sigh. 

“I don’t know Steve. This girl doesn’t sound like good news for you. I mean, she misled you, she blew you off for some other guy even though they’re not together, and she’s kind of the daughter of your worst enemy”

“Tony Stark is hardly my worst enemy.”

“Really? No declaration of how you’ll convert me from my life of corruption under his villainous rule?”

“Mmm, I really think he could be labeled as an anti-hero more than a villain. Mad scientist no doubt.”

Darcy laughs out loud at that, pressing her forehead to his shoulder to try and stifle the giggles. She raises her head and meets his blue eyes, shining intensely in the glow of the lamplight on the balcony. Her heart thumps almost painfully at the serious look on his face. 

“Miss Darcy?”

His voice is a little rough, a low rumble that sends shockwaves through her and makes her embarrassingly aroused. 

“Yeah?”

Her own voice is a croak to her ears and she winces at the inelegance of it. 

“M’gonna kiss you now.”

Darcy’s heart is beating too fast, how is she not having a heart attack? Her hand clenches around his and she nods just a little. Steve leans in slowly and Darcy almost enjoys the little bit of sweet pain that accompanies the anticipation. He’s close enough for her to feel his breath before she stops him,

“Wait,”

Steve’s eyes go wide and more than a little bit panicked. They both stare at each other, sharing each breath, lips not-quite-but-almost touching. 

“If you kiss me, I have one condition.” She smiles and the edges of their lips just barely brush against each other. “You have call me just ‘Darcy’ from now on.”

“Deal”

And then Steve leans forward just that little bit more. 

It’s wonderful, sweet, soft and everything a first kiss should be.

But it seems like that’s not enough for Steve and that’s ok with Darcy because it’s not enough for her either. Steve tangles a hand in her curls, bringing her closer and Darcy throws her arms around his shoulders, sinking her own hands into his hair and bringing them closer still. 

The kiss heats up, becomes a little hungrier, a little more wild and Darcy practically crawls into Steve’s lap. She winds herself around his solid body like a sunflower reaching toward his light. He kisses her as if he feels the same way and lowers them until he has her pressed against the oblivion of the lounge cushions. 

It’s not until Darcy bites down on his lip and Steve makes a low growl in his throat do they separate. One of his hands have moved from her hair to the curve of her waist and Darcy shivers when he strokes his thumb against her hipbone. 

“Jesus Christ.” Steve murmurs. Darcy’s head is still spinning from the kiss and the only thing she can do is focus on the way he makes her feel. He moves his whole hand, stroking slowly, tracing the curves of her bust and hips but always returning to that dramatic dip in her waist. 

His eyes are a darker stormier shade now and she wonders if hers are as well. He leans in to kiss her again, as soft as that first kiss. He’s trying to hold back for her. And while Darcy appreciates how he’s still trying to be considerate of her, she doesn’t like that he’s limiting himself. It’s a little insulting to both of them.

Darcy opens her mouth to tell him so, tell him he doesn’t have to hold himself back with her, not when she can see how much he wants her, can feel it. And she feels the same way. 

“Miss Darcy?”

“Holy Shit!”

Darcy’s hands clench in Steve’s shoulders and both of their eyes go wide as Jarvis’ dry voice cuts through the haze of lust.

“Sir has noticed your extended absence and I’m afraid Miss Potts is beginning to struggle with keeping him in place.”

A slow flush is infusing Steve’s face and Darcy can feel her face heating up too. 

“Thanks, J. Does Dad know that Steve’s out here with me?”

“Yes, Miss Darcy. However, he’s not seen the two of you as Miss Potts has ensured he not go to the bar area which would have provided him the angle with which to view you.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Darcy breathes out as she and Steve sit back up and try to smooth out their wrinkled clothes. Darcy reaches into the leather jacket she’s still wearing and grins when she finds a handkerchief. Reaching for her forgotten glass of water, she dips a corner into the water and tries to wipe away the red lipstick smeared across their mouths. 

“C’mon Steve. Let’s go face the firing squad. And get through the rest of this party. Then tomorrow you can come over at noon.”

Steve face scrunches in confusion again, and how does he look so damned adorable when just seconds ago, he’d looked like he was ready to ravish her right here on the balcony? 

“For what?”

Darcy grins and twines their hands together and brushes another soft kiss against his mouth.

“For our first date soldier. Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. GO STEVE. I know you all saw that jealousy coming right? But this is also the same guy who thought Peggy and Howard were doing something dirty when they got "fondue". So seeing Darcy with a guy she's literally throwing herself at, well, our favorite super-soldier's got his own green-eyed monster.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter. Look! Steve made an appearance!
> 
> Also, I absolutely love making obscure references to other works actors have done. Can you spot the tiny insignificant small one here? (I mean besides Charlie). 
> 
> The next one should be up within a day or two. For sure by the end of the week. I've already got about 3000 words for that one written. Then its actual party time!


End file.
